Creator Creation
by MartaJones
Summary: Agent Smith after the final battle with Neo finds himself in different part of the Matrix program, a place that he's totally unaware of how to deal with
1. Prolog

The FIRSt thing that Agent Smith felt was something warm on his face

The FIRSt thing that Agent Smith felt was something warm on his face. He tried to remember what was happening, and the final battle with Neo slowly began to come back to him. He had succeeded in turning Neo, but somehow, even in success he had found failure as the fissures filled with light and then exploded, taking with it all that Smith knew. The warmth was still on his face and he frowned, trying to figure out what was happening, confusing replacing panic as he recognized that his eyes were closed and he was definitely feeling something, which meant he was not deleted. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw the sky, cerulean with fluffy white patches….

Clouds….those are clouds…..

Smith frowned again, his databases were coming back online, slowly, to be sure, but they were there…which meant he was still at least partially functional. Ever so slowly, so as not to cause undue problems, he raised a hand and touched his ear, searching for the earpiece he had worn so many long years, but found only the flesh over cartaledge of his ear. Smith frowned again, he remembered giving the ear piece to Neo, a gift to thank him for….for...

Smith frowned again, he couldn't recall what reason he'd had for giving Mr Anderson anything. Mr Anderson…Neo….battle….virus…. With a sudden, brilliant and shocking clarity, the past months became clear to Smith. He recalled with the perfection of memory of any program his actions and reactions to the infection. He recalled trying to destroy the Matrix, to control where none was necessary. Smith closed his eyes and raised a hand to his nose, pinching the bridge and frowned, after his actions, he should have been deleted, should have been reduced to a few bytes of forgotten code that the machine would defragment and reinstall in another Agent. Instead he was here, with the sun warm on his face…but WHERE was HERE??


	2. Chapter 1

Kat stepped outside her mobile home and looked up, smiling as she closed her eyes and felt the warm, nurturing sun on her face

Kat stepped outside her mobile home and looked up, smiling as she closed her eyes and felt the warm, nurturing sun on her face. Another perfect day here, another beautiful and wonderful day. Her face twisted into a rueful expression as she sighed, the days were always perfect, sunlight and warm, but not hot temperatures. Rain came, as it needed too, but almost always at night, the darkness and rain giving the earth a drink, but by dawn, the rain clouds clear away and the sun was back with it's life giving warmth.

For more years than her fragile human brain could remember, Kat had lived here, in this perfect, wonderful, magnificent and DULL world. Once, she remembered, she'd had a life…a life in a not perfect, and never understandable world with family and friends and places to be that weren't a creation of some machine's imagination. At some point that had changed, and Kat was not certain when it had happened. Sometime past, she began to realize that her world had become perfect, exact and unchanging. The people who came and went in her life were always polite, friendly and open, her pets never grew sick or died and her world was define by one perfect day after the other. Eventually, Kat realized that nothing changed, least of all her. The transition of days was so mild, that Kat couldn't comprehend when it started. Always Spring, never summer; always Fall, never Winter. Perfect.

And one day, the truth became too hard to ignore. A trip to town to purchase supplies for her home far from civilization and in the line to check out, she reached into her pocket nad drew out the exact amount needed. It made her remember, that happened so often, too often to be coincidence. And so Kat sought answers from the people who lived in this perfect world with her, but she soon discovered that the people around her were nothing more than programs, artificial, intelligent and very real, but not humans, nor anything familiar to her. Some constructs that were intended to make her feel that she was living a normal life, but not allowed to tell her anything she needed to know. In a fit of temper, she'd demanded that the Deity, or whoever was responsible for her plight remove all those beings that weren't real in any sense of the word.…and found herself alone. For a time she lived it, alone, not even bird songs to keep her sane, unable to tell the days apart, unable to keep time straight. Eventually, she begged, tears and recriminations pouring from her in equal measures to give her something to love, to interact with, even if only an artificial being. Her animals were given back to her, creatures to love and be loved by, to care for and be immersed in. Humans too came back, but only in a passing way. A trip to town yielded stores with constructs designed to give her something familiar to look at, but she knew the truth. Not the reasons behind it, but she knew the truth…and it was ugly to see.

Eventually she made peace with her captivity, and eventually began to try and contact her captor. She discovered that if she went outside and asked for something, it was given to her. A special food, an animal, a chance of any sort, even if it was a day of rain or snow instead of perfect weather….all would be given to her. To her own mind, she began to think of the invisible captor as the deity she had worshipped for many years. And she found that like the deity she resembled, she had a warped sense of humor. Gradually, over a period of time that Kat was unable to gauge, she became comfortable. And eventually, her captor became closer to her, giving her actual interaction and answering some questions, while leaving others to weigh on her mind or be forgotten, as the importance dictated.

Sighing, Kat descended her stairs and went toward the horse corrals, intending to feed her horses, but instead found herself staring at a very strange sight. There, in the path to her horses was a man. He lay on his back, eyes closed, in a patch of sunlight and as she watched, he raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose . Frowning, Kat glared up at the perfectly blue sky and murmured,

"You've given me a MAN? Have you lost your mind? Of all the things that might make this world easier, a man was not in my top 10!"

As though he heard her, though Kat was sure she hadn't spoken that loud enough to be overheard, the man sat up suddenly and reached for his waist, frowning as he searched the area and finally rested his eyes on her, glaring. Taken aback, Kat cocked her head and said, loudly enough to carry to him,

"Hello there…are you hurt?"


	3. Chapter 2

Smith heard a voice, a very female voice and sat up suddenly, ignoring the momentary unpleasant feeling from moving too quickl

Smith heard a voice, a very female voice and sat up suddenly, ignoring the momentary unpleasant feeling from moving too quickly, and reached to his side for the ever present Desert Eagle he always carried, but found nothing, not even the holster. He gave the female his best glare, then frowned as she stepped toward him and said,

"Hello…are you hurt?"

As Kat got closer to the man, she was able to see him more clearly and thought to herself, "well, if I'm going to be given a pressie, this one is relatively nice looking". She continued walking until she was less than an arms length from him and then sank down on to her haunches and said,

"DO you remember how you got here? Are you injured??", and then froze as she took in his absolutely gorgeous blue eyes. Eyes to make her forget the rules forget the time she'd spent alone here. Eyes, she considered as she glanced at him, to make her remember things she had forgotten so very, very long.

Shaking her head, Kat forced her thought off that particular path while at the same time thinking to anyone or anything listening to her thoughts, "Why is it your presents always mean more work for me?"

Smith glared at the woman who seemed to be alternately watching him and glancing at the sky. Smith followed her glance and wondered if some danger was imminent. Finally he spoke, his clipped, quiet voice sounding odd to even his ears,

"Who are you? What are you seeking?"


End file.
